Change of Command
by James of Vale
Summary: A monster attacked townsville, which resulted in Brick and Blossom being unable to lead. How would their siblings cope without their guidance? CH 4 Posted, Story complete!
1. The Accident

Change Of Command

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls or anything that relates to them. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However, I do own the plot of the this story.

A/N: Hi Everyone, James of Vale here. I've decided to take a little break from "To Boldly Go where no Puff has gone before", to bring you this nice and touching little story. So, without further delay, I bring you… _Change of Command._

Chapter 1: The Accident.

It was a lovely day in Townsville. Townsville is now safer than ever, as not 3, but 6 superheroes patrol the city daily, stopping crime in their tracks. These heroes are none other than the Powerpuff Girls and their boyfriends, the Rowdyruffs. The six remarkable super powered children are incredible in each of their ways. But without guidance, their exploits in saving the day would have been a failure. Like a squad of soldiers, their leaders lead their groups into battle and always supervised them in what they do, to ensure that the best outcomes occur.

The loveliness of that afternoon was then shattered, when a screeching howl could be heard coming from the harbor. A huge monster was invading Townsville from the sea. It was a huge, scaly Godzilla-like monster. Spikes protruded from every part of the monster's tough hide. At the tip of each spike, green sizzling liquid oozed. As the monster walked onto the docks, the buildings began to take corrosive damage as the spikes grazed them. The monster itself had a giant tail that looked like a stegosaurus's. The monster let out a howl as it swung its tail, knocking several cars into the air and crashing into the other areas of the city.

Back at the Utonium residence, the Rowdyruffs were sleeping on the couch after a previous monster attack. The girls had a rough time taking out the monster and the boys had to do most of the dirty work for them. Blossom was lying down next to Brick, stroking his hair as she reminiscences how he saved her butt a dozen times in action. "_Sometimes, I'm jealous of his ability as an leader. He's probably like a much stronger and agile version of myself…"_ She thought. It was true, Brick may be almost like her in their traits, but he exceeds her ability by a small 2 percent. That small percentage is just enough to make a difference on the field. Just then, the hotline rang and Blossom flew over to pick it up.

Brick was in the middle of a lovely dream, which was created when Blossom began stroking his hair a few moments ago. He was then awakened fitfully by the sound of the hotline and Blossom's zipping to the phone. He rubbed his eyes as Blossom put down the phone. "What is it this time?" Brick asked as he stretched his arms. "It's another monster, attacking the city from the harbor." Brick nodded as he proceeded to wake his brothers. Blossom yelled upstairs to her sisters, "C'mon, we've got another monster!" From upstairs, Buttercup's voice grumbled, "What? Again? Those foul beasts don't know when to give up do they? Alright Red, me and Bubbles will fly through the second floor windows, meet you outside the house!" As sounds of flight were heard upstairs. Blossom and Brick flew out the door with his brothers and joined Buttercup and Bubbles in mid-flight.

The monster was swinging its tail around, crushing skyscrapers here and there. It suddenly growled as 6 eyebeams started hitting it from different locations. Now as a unified 6, the children's combat plans were much more effective. But however, this monster was much more resilient than most they have ever fought. The monster swung its tail at the kids as they flew towards it, forcing them to split into 2 parts. The monster proceeded to strike again at the Rowdyruff boys as suddenly it felt the crushing pain as the girls' fists connected with its jaw. The monster then faced the girls and let out a blast of corrosive acid from its mouth at them. The girls dodged out of the way harmlessly and proceeded to counter attack. "Okay, girls, this is the plan… Alpha-beta-zeta…" Blossom was interrupted from telling her plans when Brick and his brothers rushed into them, to push them out of the way of the monster's tail whack. As the boys pushed their counterparts out of the way, they then zipped to get themselves out of range as well.

However, Brick was not fast enough as he felt the monster's tail clipped him in the legs. He fell with the tail and impacted on the ground with a thud, screaming in pain as the tail crushed his legs on impact. As the tail raised, Brick tried to fly out of the crater he had impacted. But he was too slow as he looked up to see the tail come crashing down on him again. Blossom saw what happened and covered her eyes and cringed. When she opened them, she was horrified to see him lying in the crater, unconscious. Blossom was about to fly to his side when she too was struck from the rear by the monster's tail. She uttered out a cry of pain as she felt something crack inside her body. She could feel herself falling as her vision began to go black.

Bubbles and Boomer had saw what happened to their siblings and flew over to check up on them. Butch and Buttercup saw the accident as well, but proceeded to finish off the monster before it did anymore damage. "For taking out my bro, take that!" Butch let out a yell as he did a solo ballistic barrage on the monster's head. He then gave the monster a medium powered uppercut to knock him in the air. Buttercup took the cue and charged full speed at the monster. Her feet connected with the monster's gut and her kick sent the monster flying over the horizon. The couple then joined Bubbles and Boomer to help provide help to their downed siblings.

Blossom was woken up by Bubbles' concerned voice. She was still lying in the crater she had made when she fell. Suddenly, the memory of the battle with the monster came back to her. She opened her eyes but was confused when she didn't see any light. "Bubbles…I think I'm all right…are my eyes open?" Bubbles was quivering and too scared for her sister's condition to reply. Buttercup spoke up for her. "Yes, Red. They are…can you see?" Buttercup proceeded to wave her hands in front of her sister's eyes and she gasped when she realized thather pupils weren't following. "Blossom…you can't see…can't you." Buttercup muttered as Blossom uttered, "Yes." Blossom's frowned in frustration when she realized what had happened. "_That hit from behind must have hit something in the back of my head…knocking out my vision."_ Blossom thought. She then remembered what happened to Brick.

"Is Brick…is he okay?" Blossom tried to get up, but realized she could only move her neck. She expected severe injuries and pain to occur, but she didn't feel any pain elsewhere except the bruises on her face. "I…I can't move either, I'm not just blinded!" Blossom uttered out loud. She heard Buttercup reassuring her that they will take care of her, and could feel someone's hands behind her head. She felt her head being lifted and the feeling was awkward, as she could only feel her head. "I'm not beheaded am I?" Blossom stammered almost jokingly. "Don't be silly! I think you're just paralyzed…" Bubbles yelled at her blind sister.

Blossom was laid next to where Brick had fallen. Butch was feeling his pulse. "He's still breathing and his vitals are still optimal…but he's pretty messed up… Some serious bleeding on some parts of his body…looks like he almost got impaled like a Swiss cheese." Butch muttered worryingly. Blossom then spoke, "Do you think he'll be ok? I don't care how bad my injuries are…I just want to know if he'll be all right." Butch, being the only one with first aid experience, checked over Blossom's injuries. "You don't look so bad... at least your condition looks safe enough for us to carry you back to the professor without too much trouble." Butch then sighed. "But Brick…we have to be careful. Alright, let's rush you two back home for medical treatment. Bubbles, Buttercup, you take Blossom. Me and Boomer will carry Brick back." Blossom then felt her head being lifted again in the awkward way and felt the wind blowing against her face. Butch and Boomer followed the girls behind, using two tree branches and their shirts as a makeshift stretcher for Brick.

Blossom was feeling the air on her face as her sisters were flying her home. She struggled to stay awake from exhaustion, but succumbed. When she woke up again, she felt her head lying against a pillow. She tried opening her eyes, to let her family know that she was awake. "Butch? Buttercup? Professor?" She called for them. She then heard the professor let out a sigh of relief "Oh thank god, looks like you made it through the surgery. You're in somewhat bad shape…" The professor spoke as he ran his hands through her hair.

"You're not just blinded temporary, but you're paralyzed from the neck down. Thank goodness that you're a Powerpuff girl, or else your broken spine, well around the neck anyway, would not heal completely. If you were an ordinary human, a condition like that would have been fatal or it might leave you paralyzed forever!" Blossom let out a cry of shock and relief. "Are you sure it's temporary?" The professor stroked her hair, "Not to worry sweetie, your nerve cells around your neck had already begun to heal… I was quite amazed. I had to perform the surgery to properly align the broken vertebrae and split nerves. After that, healing should be like tending to a broken arm or leg. Besides that, your vision should return after a couple weeks…I'm not sure abouthow long beforeyouwouldregain your feeling…" Blossom then smiled a little bit as she let out a sigh of relief. "Alright…What about Brick? Is he ok?"

The professor took a deep breath and explained the details. He told her that Brick had been crushed bitterly. "Like in your case, his bones and cells are starting to heal, but his brain's condition is very critical. I'm afraid he's in a coma right now, being held on life support. I'm sorry sweetie, but so far, his chance of recovering looks bleak…" Blossom then started to cry as she could not believe what had happened. "_If I hadn't stopped to give my sisters those plans… then Brick wouldn't need to push me out of the monster's way and get hit!"_ She thought as she sobbed lightly.

The professor told her that he will give her some time alone and left the medical bay of his lab. He went back upstairs to join the others. "Blossom is ok…Brick is the one I'm worried about…" He told the children. They all let out a sigh of relief for Blossom and showed looks of concern for Brick. "Well, all we can do for now, is pray and hope that Brick comes out of the Coma." Boomer muttered as he bowed his head. The others joined him in a quick prayer and went on to do the things they need to do, to arrange for the incapacity of their leaders.

Later that night, Buttercup and Butch had decided to take command of the group until their siblings recovered completely. Buttercup and Butch flew down to the medical bay and hovered to Blossom's side. Butch hovered over to Brick's bed, which was next to Blossom. As he whispered quietly into his brother's ears, he took Brick's cap off his head and put it on. "Please wake up, I don't want to be the acting commander forever!" He jokingly spoke into Brick's ear, hoping it would wake him up.

Blossom heard Butch whispering and then felt a hand touching her face. "Blossom…don't worry about Brick…he'll be fine. And don't worry about the team going down without leaders…if you don't mind…me and Butch will take over for you two, at least, until both of you are good as new…" She heard Buttercup say. Blossom's eyes started to water as she felt emotional about being disabled and hearing her sister offering to take up her position to lessen the burden of leadership. "Awww, thanks BC! Of course I don't mind! Just…promise me you won't send the team crashing down into failure ok? Since I'm the one who's still awake…you can seek advice from me if you need it…" Buttercup just smiled and pecked her sister on the forehead. Buttercup then proceeded to take Blossom's hair bow off her head. "I know…the passing of the hair bow…you told me this before." With that, Buttercup adjusted the hair bow on her head. It felt weird on her short, black hair. She saw Butch wearing his brother's cap. It was a bit over sized for him.

Blossom smiled as she imagined how funny her sister looked with her hair bow. She then heard Buttercup giggle. "What? What's so funny?" Blossom then giggled when Buttercup told her how Butch looked with Brick's cap. Butch then spoke up, "Okay, Blossom…thanks for trusting us… we'll come down almost everyday to seek your advice… we'll promise you that… now, please…get some rest." Blossom nodded and said, "I will, goodnight and good luck being the leaders!" Buttercup thanked her sister again and went upstairs, holding her boyfriend's hand. The two of them looked at each other and smiled. They knew it was the right thing to do. They went to bed, hoping that their first day as the leaders will be easy and hoping that their siblings would recover quickly.

A/N: Okay, people! Chapter 1 is finished. It's sad to know that Brick and Blossom are out of commission, but it's good to know that Butch and Buttercup will continue the legend. Stay tuned for the next chapter, as more exciting events are to come around. Chapter 2: "First Day" will be posted soon enough!


	2. First Day

Change Of Command

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls or anything that relates to them. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However, I do own the plot of this story.

A/N: Hi Everyone, James of Vale here. I've decided to take a little break from "To Boldly Go where no Puff has gone before", to bring you this nice and touching little story. So, without further delay, I bring you… _Change of Command._

Chapter 2: First Day

The next day rolled around and the sun shone into the medical bay. Blossom still can't see, but she could feel the sun's rays on her face. She tilted her head to where she thought Brick was lying. She tried calling out to him. "Honey, please wake up… I miss you…" She almost imagined that he would just reply almost immediately and tell her that he's ok. Moments later, a tear rolled down her eye. Her face burned from the tears last night, and the tears wouldn't dry so quickly as she can't move her hands to wipe them off. She suddenly heard Buttercup and Bubbles calling her. "Red, we brought you breakfast before going to school, so open up!" Bubbles squeaked in a cheerful tone. She was trying to keep the negative thoughts out of her way. Blossom just smiled and asked what's for breakfast. "Bacon and Eggs, some toast, and orange juice. Don't worry, we'll feed you…" Buttercup answered in an unusual amount of kindness. Blossom just broke up in tears after hearing that way. "You've changed so much over night, Buttercup!"

Buttercup placed the rack of food on a table next to Blossom's bed. "Of course, I'm the leader for now, remember? You passed it too me. I have to set the example. Besides, I just can't be my tough and mean way when you're helpless like that… It's just…" Buttercup stopped herself and wiped a tear off her face. She answered a moment later, with a voice distinct enough to let Blossom know that her sister was feeling very emotional. "I care about you a lot sis…" Buttercup then giggled and continued, "but not _that_ way!"

Blossom smiled and just thanked her sister for her kindness. "C'mon, let me feel my hair bow on your head!" With that, Buttercup and Bubbles embraced their beloved sister. Blossom could feel her hair bow tickling her nose from what she guessed was Buttercup's head. "Well, aren't you're gonna feed me?" She said as they broke the embrace. Bubbles giggled a bit and said, "Open up!" The 3 sisters just talked a bit, as Bubbles and Buttercup feeding Blossom. Blossom was feeling a bit upset with having to be fed like a baby, but then she didn't mind much. "_Hey…might as well get used to the service…anyways…this is only temporary…But I certainly hope Brick will recover…"_

The girls were unaware that they were being watched by an invisible figure. "_What has happened to me? And why can't they see me…"_ The figure looked over at Brick in his bed and exclaimed. "_What? It…it…it can't be!_" The figure walked over closer to the bed and we see the figure is actually Brick! "_How did I end up here? And…am I'm dead?"_ He pondered as he looked over himself. He noticed that his current "body" was transparent like a ghost. But something did not look right. He looked over at his body in the bed. The monitor was still showing that his heartbeat was going steadily. "_According to that, I'm alive…but how can this be? Am I'm still dreaming?"_ He looked over at the pad hanging at the foot of his bed. He read it and just sat back. "_I'm in a coma…that explains it…I might be dreaming or…wait…could it be astral-projection, where a sleeping person could generate a walking spirit form?"_ He was suddenly cut off when he saw Butch hover down the stairs. He noticed that his brother was wearing his cap.

Butch hovered by the girls and talked. "How are you feeling Blossom? Regained any feeling yet?" Brick just stood there and watched. "_What does he mean by regaining feeling? Wait…"_ Brick hovered to Blossom's bed and read the pad at the end. "_Temporary paralysis and blindness. Oh what has happened to you? If only I wasn't in that coma, you wouldn't end up like this!"_ Brick was in the middle of sobbing when he felt Butch walk through him. _"They can't see me or get in my way…I wonder if I can pick up something to get their attention?_"

Butch was going over to where Brick was lying and began talking into his ear. "Bro…please…wake up…" Suddenly he felt a wind suddenly blow his cap off. "_Hey! Give my cap back!"_ Brick tried yelling at his brother. Butch just picked up the cap and put it back on. "That's weird, the windows are closed." He just walked through Brick again and walked to Blossom's side after Bubbles had wiped her cheek. "Ok, Blossom…me and Buttercup have to get going to school. Don't worry, we'll be the best acting leaders you'll ever have!" With that, the 3 of them hovered back upstairs after saying goodbye to Blossom and the unconscious Brick. Brick just hovered over to where they left and spoke. "_So, Blossom appointed them the leaders for now…no wonder he's wearing my cap…oh well…there's nothing I could do…wait… I made the cap fly off Butch's head! Maybe I can do something…but how?"_

Blossom smiled at where she heard the others flew off. She then looked over again at where Brick was lying. "Oh Brick…Please wake up." Suddenly she heard his voice somewhere and it was quite faint. "_…I made the cap fly off Butch's head!…"_ was what she heard. She cried out loud, "Brick? Is that you? You're awake!" She let out tears of joy and relief.

Brick turned around to see Blossom calling out to him. He looked over at his unconscious body. "_Nope, still out cold…just what is she hearing?"_ Suddenly Blossom called out, "You! Stupid! I heard you!" Brick let out a gasp of surprise. "_She can hear me, but how? Butch and the others couldn't hear me!"_ Blossom was getting more and more concerned as she still couldn't see him. But she was hearing him loud and clear. "I dunno, but please, come closer, wherever you are…I missed your voice!" Brick just hovered over to her and tried to touch her hair. Blossom flinched a bit when she felt a mild static electricity shock on contact. "Yow! What was that?" Brick just sighed and realized that he still have no control over matter. "_That was me… I was trying to touch your hair. Other than that and making wind to blow at people, I can't touch anything."_ Blossom just smiled at where she thought the voice was coming from. "I'm just glad you're here…I missed you… I have a feeling your still out cold and using astral-projection, I think…" Brick just replied, "_Yeah, I don't know…but at least I can watch over you somewhat… and why is it only you can hear me?"_ Blossom tried to shrug using only her face. Brick just smiled. He leaned in closer and tried to kiss her. It resulted in Blossom feeling a "phantom" kiss. "You tried to kiss me, didn't you?" She smiled as she heard him chuckle. "_I hope the both of us will recover quickly."_ Blossom just sighed.

The remaining healthy heroes flew to Pokey oaks elementary. As they were flying, they still can't believe that their leaders were struck down so easily. "_Hmmph! That monster got lucky, that's what, good thing I beat the crap out of it._" Butch thought as he flew forward. Suddenly a loud explosion could be heard from central Townsville. From the distance, they could see a giant metallic machine causing chaos. "Darn, Looks like Mojo is getting to an early start. C'mon guys." Buttercup said as she broke formation with Butch. Bubbles and Boomer followed.

As the heroes converged on his location, Mojo Jojo was having some fun withharming thecivilians. He thought, "_Yess! Everything is going as planned! Soon, I will be face to face with the Powerpuff girls and the accursed boys that I once created! Pah!"_ He then pressed a few buttons and fired more lasers out of the hands of his new Robo Jojo Mark XXIV, as the heroes had destroyed countless versions of it before. And as If on cue, the 4 kids appeared on his radar. "_Hmm? Only 4 of them? The other two must be planning a rear assault…I have to get ready."_

As they flew closer, Butch spoke quickly to Buttercup about a brief plan they could put into action. "I think we should try to avoid those hands of his… Let's have Bubbles and Boomer strike the sides while you and I will go against him head on." Buttercup suggested. They suddenly saw Mojo rotate the machine to have most of the detectors cover the rear. "Hey look! He must be expecting 2 more of us to strike the rear…I guess keeping Blossom's and Brick's injurya secretcould be an advantage to us…" Butch said. The two of them nodded and told their siblings about the plan. They flew into action a moment later.

Mojo Jojo kept sweating and lookingto and fro of therear and the front of his Robo Jojo. "Curses! What ever their plan is…its making me nervous." Suddenly his robo Jojo suit started shaking from the side impacts from Boomer and Bubbles. "Blargh!" Mojo Screamed as 2 streaks of green light struck the front. As the robot stumbled backwards, Mojo quickly pressed a button and the left arm swung forward, managing to catch Buttercup and Butch in its grip. The arm was made out of solid duranium and was slowly choking them. Within the next moment, the Robot's right arm swung around and caught Boomer and Bubbles in its grip as they tried to free their siblings. Mojo laughed when he realized that he suddenly had the advantage. "This is getting too easy! I do not like the feeling of this…but oh well! You end has come, for I am choking you in my Robo Jojo's hands, and when your end comes, you will have died in the hands of my Robo Jojo!"

Butch struggled in the death grip and tried to breathe. "_Oh…Brick, Blossom, if only you were here! I can't believe we're gonna die from Mojo!"_ He was suddenly cut short when he caught sight ofa pink/red streak of light struck into the side of Robo Jojo. The arms instantly let go of the 4 heroes as they gasped for breath. As they breathed deeply, they could see Mojo getting whupped by a single figure, looking much taller than what they thought it was. The figure wore a red costume and wore a pink cape. On the head, the figure wore a helmet that was split into 2 different colors, red on the left, pink on the right. Bright red hair flowed down from the figure's back. Mojo was left bruised and beaten on the ground, while his Robo Jojo exploded. As the kids tried to see who was the mysterious figure, the figure suddenly disappeared into thin air. "Who the heck was that?" Boomer asked as he and his siblings picked up Mojo and dragged him to Jail. "I dunno, but I'm grateful for him or her saving us."

Meanwhile back at the Utonium residence, Blossom awoke suddenly. "_What was that? It was almost real…what kind of dream was that? I don't remember falling asleep so quickly, I was talking to Brick._" Suddenly her thoughts were broken when Brick spoke to her. "_I believe I had the same thing too…my surroundings just flashed…and all of a sudden I saw this figure take out Mojo. Did you see the same thing?"_ Blossom just nodded and replied that she did. "Whatever it was…it was weird."

A/N: And that was the end of Chapter 2: First day. The 4 heroes did an ok job at taking out Mojo. But who was that mysterious fighter that came to their aid? Stay tuned for chapter 3: "Realizations" and thank you for reading! Please Review and no flames please!


	3. Realizations

Change Of Command

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls or anything that relates to them. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However, I do own the plot of this story.

A/N: Hi Everyone, James of Vale here. I've decided to take a little break from "To Boldly Go where no Puff has gone before", to bring you this nice and touching little story. So, without further delay, I bring you… _Change of Command._

Chapter 3: Realizations

Later on that day at Pokey Oaks, Butch and Buttercup were playing basketball together. Buttercup was on the verge of losing when she caught eye of weakness in Butch's offensive. She quickly feigned her approach and tackled from the side, taking the ball away from him in the chaos. Butch blinked blankly as his girlfriend scored and tipped the scales towards her advantage. He gritted his teeth as he mumbled, "Tie game, next basket wins." With that, Buttercup tossed the ball to him for him to begin his assault. Butch quickly ran over at super speed, zigzagging to throw off Buttercup. His goal was the right side of the court by the rim.

Buttercup just smiled, as she somehow knew ahead of time where he was going to go. So she feigned not knowing where he'll be showing up. The next instant, she sidestepped at super speed just in time to receive the ball when Butch zipped into his planned destination. Buttercup just dashed past him and scored the final basket, winning the game. Buttercup shuffled to Butch, doing a brief victory dance. Buttercup danced in front of him with her eyes closed while he bowed his head down in frustration. A moment later, he leapt at her, pulling her in for a kiss. She was startled at the sudden outburst of affection.

"You beat me and although I'm furious, I'm still very in love with the tough girl with mad skills!" He kissed her once more and we could see the frustration fading on his face and replaced by a caring look. Buttercup just fought the urge to blush as she muttered a thank you into his ear and whispered, "Thanks for being a challenge too, I love you…" The couple went to take a break on the swing sets while Bubbles and Boomer watched them from a seesaw. "Look at those two…perfect back-up leaders. Don't you think?" Bubbles asked Boomer. He just nodded and held her hand. "If you're thinking about Blossom and Brick…I'll bet they'll be fine sooner or later…have faith." Bubbles just sighed and walked over to Boomer's side. She leaned her back into his chest and just sat in his embrace as they hope the day will go uneventful, as the near death experience against Mojo earlier was cutting too close.

Blossom woke up an hour later. She opened her eyes and closed them again as soon she saw light in the room. "_What? Light? I can see!"_ Blossom thought as she blinked repeatedly. "My vision has returned…Professor!" She called for him after noticing her vision had been restored. She then looked to her right and she could see Brick lying in the bed next to her. She gasped as she realized that her mental image of how Brick looked while she was blind did not compare to what she was seeing now. She noticed that a lot of wires were running from Brick. Brick looked a bit pale but overall, still very much alive except being in a coma. She then noticed the astral-projection of Brick, standing next to her. She could see that his "hand" was actually on top of her forehead.

Brick looked exhausted as he muttered, "_I knew it…my abilities are improving somewhat…I think I managed to help restore your vision faster…_" He was cut off when the Professor ran into the room. He walked over and took a scope. He examined Blossom's eyes and smiled. "Your vision is 100 percent normal now…it's just the matter of whether your paralysis will fade soon." He said as he took a breath. Blossom took this chance and told the professor of Brick possibly using astral-projection. The professor looked at Brick with confusion as he listened to Blossom. "That's interesting honey, are you sure you're not hallucinating?" Blossom scoffed and shook her head. Suddenly, Brick groaned in bed. Blossom looked at him in concern as the professor tended to him as he checked the monitors. "That's odd…his brain waves are erratic…this is somewhat showing a non coma state…but the other monitors state that he is still in a coma. What is his brain doing?"

As the professor examined the phenomena with Brick, Blossom felt herself getting tired again. Suddenly, she noticed the astral-projection of Brick fading. He had a look of terror on his face. "_Something's happening! I'm disappearing..."_ Within moments, Brick's projection disappeared. Blossom let out a cry of shock and then passed out. The professor turned around to look to see Blossom suddenly asleep again. He checked her brainwaves and they matched Brick's exactly. "Something strange is going on." He muttered as he examined both of them carefully.

Brick opened his eye, or at least feeling one eye open. He noticed his surroundings were different. It was a strange place, with purplish fog around him. He also realized that he couldn't seem to feel the rest of his body yet. Suddenly, he barely felt the other eye on his face open. He heard a voice coming out of his mouth that wasn't his. It was Blossom's. Blossom was saying, "Where am I?" Brick then realized he could talk and said, "I dunno, why are you in my head?"

Blossom was both shocked and relieved to hear his voice. "What are you talking about? I thought this is my body…" she squinted to get a better view out of her eye and noticed that her vision was blocked by some kind of visor. She felt a hand reach up to the side of the helmet they were wearing and proceeded to take it off. "It seems like I'm moving my arms." Brick muttered that he was feeling the same thing too. It was an interesting feeling and they felt…linked.

Brick gasped in shock, as his hands controlled by both him and Blossom lifted the helmet's visor that covered their vision, revealing the image in a mirror that suddenly appeared in front of them. The image they saw behind the helmet took their breaths away. It was their face, but split down the center. One side was Brick's, the other Blossom's. On the right side, they could see Brick's dark red eyes and ruffled bangs. On the left, they saw not Brick's eyes, but Blossom's and her neatly arranged bangs. They gasped even louder when they both felt the same lip move as they muttered. "It's you and me…we're _one_!" Both of them felt themselves say. They also noticed that their outfit was the exact same thing as the figure they saw earlier. "That figure…it was us, what was that about?" The combined couple just looked at their reflection in awe and confusion.

Back at pokey oaks, the hotline rang. Buttercup picked it up and heard the mayor babbling about mojo's escape from prison. "We're on it, mayor!" Buttercup shouted into the receiver and hung up. "Guys, mojoke broke free again and he's starting a rampage in the city!" Butch nodded and proceeded to inform Ms. Keane about the situation. Before he could say anything, she nodded and said, "Go ahead. Just make sure you don't smash through the roof." Butch nodded back at his teacher and went flying out the front door with his companions. The 4 of them flew towards where the mayor said the villain was attacking.

Back in the dream world, Brick and Blossom suddenly saw their surroundings fade again. They suddenly reappeared in the middle of Townsville, just in time to see Mojo going on a rampage. The villainous monkey stared at them in shock as he could not believe that the figure that appeared out of thin air had the face of Blossom and Brick. He stood there stammering as they beat him senseless again and tossed him into a police truck. They then noticed their siblings hovering beside them, their jaws open in shock. It suddenly dawned to them that in their combined form, they had forgotten to put their helmet back on before appearing, thus revealing the double face.

Butch stammered as he hovered over to the tall figure with the faces of his brother and friend. "How…how can this be?" The others joined him in bewilderment as they see their combined sibling tried to explain. "Butch…I don't know how to explain this…but we're somehow in this form…" Suddenly Brick felt something happen and he thought they were disappearing again. The 4 kids watched at the spot in the sky where their combined sibling had been. "What the heck was that? Are we seeing things? Let's go see the professor."

Back in the medical bay, Blossom woke up again. The professor looked at her with a sigh of relief. "I don't know what was going on…but you and Brick's brainwaves were linked some how." The Professor was cut off suddenly when the 4 other siblings rushed inside. "Professor, I think there's something wrong with us…we just saw some kind of figure with the faces of Blossom and Brick." Blossom heard them say to him. She looked at them and realized that it did happen. "Guys, you weren't seeing things…it was true…it felt like me and Brick was connected…like two computers over the internet…but now…I can't feel him."

Buttercup looked over at her sister and realized that Blossom was climbing out of the bed. The professor watched as he let out a cry of amazement. Blossom looked at herself and realized she could move. "You…you can see! And you're moving!" Buttercup screamed in joy as she flew over to her. As they embraced, Buttercup took the hair bow off her head and replaced it on Blossom's head. "Here you go sis, I realized that I rather have you lead again."

For a brief moment, the family embraced each other over the miracle of Blossom's super fast recovery. Blossom then told them completely about what she had experienced and about Brick. It then dawned to her, since they faded and she woke up, she had not seen his astral projection anywhere. The professor went over to Brick and noticed that the monitors showed his brain waves were no longer erratic. "What…something is really wrong…Brick's brain waves were showing great activity earlier while Blossom said she saw him in astral projection. Now he is almost completely brain dead!"

Brick opened his eyes to see once again he is in a dark, foggy world. He also realized that Blossom is no longer "connected" to him. He was in his own "body" walking around in that world. "Where am I?" He also felt weak. Brick then realized it was pointless to keep walking as the fog keeps going on and on. "It seems like a void that I can't seem to get out." He muttered to himself. He sat down Indian style and just looked around, trying to think of what to do.

Blossom walked over to Brick and held his hand. She almost felt like her quick recovery has something to do with his current condition. "Whatever you did…I'll be eternally grateful. Please get well…" She kissed him softly on the cheek as a tear rolled down her eyes. "_Please wake up, or at least get back into astral projection…I really miss you voice each and every minute!_" She thought as she wiped a tear from her face. Blossom then sat there for a little while, hearing the beeping of his heart monitor and the life support machine breathing for him.

A/N: Well, that's the end of Chapter 3. Sorry it was a tad short, but this story had to go through a lot of thinking. I want to make sure I don't stray away from the dramatic scenes in the story. For those of you confused with this chapter, Brick has just spent all his "spiritual" energies subconsciously to restore Blossom to a clean bill of health. Thus resulting in him being trapped in a strange dream world and his condition a tad worse. Stay tuned for the next and final chapter of this overall short and little story to see if Brick will make it! Chapter 4: "Miracle" will be published soon! Thanks for reading and please review! No Flames please! Have a nice day.


	4. Miracle

Change Of Command

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls or anything that relates to them. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However, I do own the plot of this story.

A/N: Hi Everyone, James of Vale here. This is the finale of this story and sorry it took some time to produce, as a lot of writer's block and school stuff got in the way. Well, it's here, so please enjoy! 

Chapter 4: Miracle.

Brick wondered around in the strange world he was trapped in. "Where am I? And why am I'm here?" He asked out loud. He received only a reply of complete silence. He wondered onward down what seems to be a large, wall-less cavern. Brick suddenly saw walls appear around him as his surroundings began morphing. "What is going on?" He pondered as he watched his surroundings changed from dark and murky to a dimly lit tunnel with yellow brick walls.

Blossom clutched his hand as she watched him in silence. She breathed quietly as she looked at her lover with red and swollen eyes. Her face stung from the excessive tearing and weeping she had done. Buttercup and Bubbles watched from afar. "She's been sitting there for 5 hours…look at her, she's totally grief-stricken!" Bubbles muttered as she began to feel her oldest sister's pain. "I know I would be completely lost in grief if I lost Boomer." Buttercup shushed her sister and said that Brick will recover and Blossom would follow, emotionally.

The professor came down the stairs a moment later, with a cup of coffee in his hands. He has been checking on Brick's progress every once in a while for the past couple hours. He walked towards the bed and said, "Blossom, you're a mess…go get some sleep, it'll be okay." Blossom sighed and kissed Brick on the forehead. She then kissed the professor on the cheek and flew up the stairs. As she started flying up the stairs, Buttercup and Bubbles followed behind to provide any emotional assistance their sister may need.

Butch was sitting in the living room with Boomer. He was pondering to why and how his brother and Blossom were capable of morphing as one. He also wondered what is really happening to his brother right now. "_Blossom claims that he has been active mentally and not comatose, but the current condition states he is comatose. What is really going on, Bro?"_ He thought and was interrupted by Boomer suddenly. "Bro, do you think Brick is going to make it?" Butch scowled at his little brother's comment. He looked into Boomer's eyes and he sees the look of fear of losing their leader. "Don't worry, he'll pull through. He always have, now don't think of such grim things like that!" The two of them then went back into silence, thinking and hoping that their brother would pull through.

Brick walks further down the newly formed tunnel. It looked like a tunnel in an ancient Egyptian tomb. There were no carvings on the walls, but the tunnel appeared dark, old, and dusty. Brick could not believe that he smelt the odor of the foul air of the tomb. "This is supposedly in my mind and yet the senses are crystal clear!" He muttered out loud as he clutched his nose to block out the foul odor. He walked around the corner and depressed a stone tile as he stepped on it. A moment later, Brick fell down a pit and despite trying to use his powers, they were useless to him. He hit the bottom and felt the immense pain of being wounded on the spikes at the bottom. He screamed in pain as he realized what had happened.

Back in the lab, the professor was checking Brick's vitals. "_His brain waves are still comatose…but they're much more lively than when I first checked him when the kids brought him in…he's awake in there…some where…_" He thought as he took a deep breath. Suddenly Brick began to twitch uncontrollably as his brain waves monitor started displaying erratic patterns. The professor panicked and checked his waves and tried to figure out what is going on. "_He is in some kind of pain…but I don't know what!_" The professor thought as he checked the readings again and again. Suddenly, Brick stopped twitching and his brain waves returned to the state it was a moment ago. The professor sighed in relief that his condition was once again stable, but he was still shaken by how Brick was suffering. "I hope it doesn't happen again." He whispered as he continued to examine the boy.

Brick screamed and growled as he struggled to get off the spikes. He almost passed out from pain when the surroundings around him began to morph once again. When they were done morphing, Brick found himself once again in the tunnels of the tomb again. His wounds were gone, as if they never happened. Brick stood up again and walked down the tomb, once again, being careful not to trip any more traps this time.

Blossom slept fitfully during the night. Her sisters were sleeping next to her, each putting a hand on her side to calm and reassure her that they were there for her. In her dream, the images were some-what horrifying. Blossom kept dreaming up the worst-case scenarios about Brick's fate. Blossom snapped up in bed, screaming "No!" when she had the dream about Brick passing away in the medical bay for the fifth time.

Blossom looked around and noticed she was in her bedroom again. Her sisters were groggily rubbing their eyes as they tried to calm her again. Blossom quickly broke down into a sob. "I certainly hope he'll be all right. I hope…I don't want to lose him!" She said in between sobs. Bubbles kissed her sister softly on the forehead and said, "He'll be all right, have faith…" Blossom forced a smile when she heard her little sister's reassurance. The trio then embraced each other and prayed for Brick to make a full recovery.

Brick noticed he as he walked down the tunnel, the twists and turns were exactly like it was when he passed earlier. It almost seems when the walls re-morphed, he appeared at the entrance of the labyrinth he was exploring. He rounded the corner where he fell and stopped just in time before he stepped on the tile that triggers the trap. He proceeded to step passed the tile and walk on. Unfortunately, he stepped and depressed another tile and the walls near him began to hiss with rushing air. He didn't have time to react when a spear shot out from the wall in front of him and impaled him with it. He stumbled back from the blow and triggered the pit to open. He fell through again and suffered the immense pain of the spikes and the spear.

The professor was suddenly startled when Brick began to twitch uncontrollably and screaming out loud in horrifying pain. He called out to Brick to see if he will respond, but Brick was not responsive. His vitals were going erratic now along with his brain waves. "Whatever it is, it's happening again and much worse…I must get to the bottom of it!" The professor shouted to himself as he proceeded to inject a syringe of sedatives to Brick's spine. However, the readouts said that the sedatives were doing nothing to Brick's body. "If this keeps up, he'll die! What am I'm supposed to do?" Once again, Brick suddenly stopped screaming and returned to the state he was in moments ago. His vitals were stable, but showed signs of wear and strain from the "pain attack." His brain waves were also back to their stable point. The professor hurried to find a way to stop the condition from happening again.

Brick opened his eyes and saw that he was at the entrance to the tomb's labyrinth once again. He noticed that his wounds were also completely gone. The spear was not there. "_History seems to be repeating itself. I think I have to find the right solution or I will keep suffering the pain of my mistakes_." So Brick once again walked into the tunnels. "_I have to complete this 'test', I think it has something to do with me waking up from the coma_."

Blossom stopped the embrace when she heard the tell-tale sounds of Brick's voice screaming in pain. She dashed out of bed and flew down to the lab. Her sisters followed her a moment later. The two girls slammed headfirst into their male counterparts as they proceeded to go down the lab as well. The 4 went down into the lab to see the professor and Blossom talking about Brick's condition. Blossom was ecstatic and horrified when the professor explained the details of Brick's suffering.

Brick managed to cross the area of the pit and spear safely. He took a deep breath and walked on, thinking he's okay now. "_And now, I'm home free!"_ He stepped on yet another trap trigger. "I think I said too soon…" He closed his eyes and let out a scream of anticipated fear as he waited for the trap to do its work. The next instant he was at the tomb entrance. But this time, he arrived here much quicker and the trap that "killed" him wasn't as painful as the previous 2. "What happened?"

Blossom and the others watched as the professor examined Brick carefully. The 6 of them jumped when Brick suddenly screamed again with his vitals going critical. But the condition stopped the instant that it started. "It did not last like it did the other time…and his vitals are not as erratic…wait…Blossom…try and respond to him…" The professor theorized. Blossom slowly floated to Brick's ear and whispered his name.

Brick was walking down the tunnel yet again, when he suddenly heard his name being called faintly. He wondered what it was and was distracted when he fell down the pit trap yet again. He screamed in pain, but this time, history wasn't repeating and he stayed in the pit as the voice got louder and louder. "Blossom…is that you?" Brick screamed as he strained to get off the spikes.

Brick began screaming those exact words in the bed as he began twitching and screaming in pain. "Brick! I'm here! You're gonna be ok! Please, listen to my voice!" She screamed back into his ear, while clutching his hand tightly. Brick continued to scream replies as pain shot through him. "Blossom, you better try and coax him out of the coma quick, or stop it completely! Any more of this and he might die!" The professor said as he watched the vitals nervously. Blossom just continued to scream into his ear.

Brick heard the voice over and over again, while trying to ignore the pain. The pain was ten times as worse now. He suddenly felt a phantom sensation gripping his right hand. He was about to pass out when the surroundings began to glow brightly in a white light. "It's….time…isn't it?" He asked the light as it engulfed him.

"Brick! Brick!" Blossom screamed repeatedly as his vitals went critical. Suddenly the heart monitor began to flat line and the professor yelled and pushed Blossom aside. "We're losing him! Quick, get me the cardiac arrest treatment equipment!" Blossom was frozen in fear and could not move. Butch knew what is going to happen and rushed over to the medical cabinet and brought back the ointment and the "shock pads" as he called them.

The professor placed the ointment on Brick's chest and applied the pads. He then turned on the machine. "Clear!" Brick's body jolted as the shock was applied. "Nothing!" Butch said as he checked the pulse. "We'll try again! Clear!" Once again, nothing. "We are not losing Brick, clear!" Miraculously, Brick's pulse began beating slightly above normal again.

Brick was no longer in a coma either. When the professor finished putting the equipment away after making sure Brick's vitals were stable, he did not notice that the brain waves stated that Brick's mind is conscious. Blossom was mortified when she almost lost him. She clutched his hand as she cried on his chest. Suddenly the hand she was squeezing squeezed back and Blossom felt a hand touching her head. The other kids were surprised to see Brick awake and touching Blossom's hair. Blossom was also overjoyed and she embraced and kissed him for a good few minutes.

The professor released Brick from the medical bay the next day, after the professor approved a clean bill of health. "I was really scared for your life, Brick." The professor said as he recalled how horrifying to see Brick in pain. Brick was also glad to be awake again. He asked for his leave and flew up to the girls' room. He knocked on it and when it opened, he jumped at the person who opened the door. "I heard you were crying all night by my side. You know I don't like it when you're sad." Brick said in the mischievous voice he always used as he embraced and hugged Blossom. The two of them embraced for a little while, exchanging "I will never leave you" oaths.

Later that day, at the dinner table, the others asked the two of them how they did the combination thing. Brick just shrugged and said, " I dunno how we did it, and I rather not do it again…I want to be awake…" Buttercup smiled and said afterwards, "Well, no matter, we just glad that both of you are now good as new." The others all said "yea" while the two leaders smiled and kissed one another. "Awww…" Bubbles said as the others watched the two of them being passionate. The tragedy was over and now things can return to normal.

A/N: Well, there's the end of the story. Lovely story isn't it. And very suspenseful. Well, I hope you enjoyed the story and I would like to thank most of the reviewers for providing their comments. They were very good reviews that eventually helped me yield such outcomes in my stories. Thank you.

**This had been a James Tseng Production…Written by James Tseng, Directed by James Tseng, Reviewed by Hairy Gregory and Kezzer.**


End file.
